roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Curse
NOTE: This page is currently just used as a placeholder for Curse information. Will be cleaned up, eventually... 'Description of Curses' Sea Curses are a given magic in its true form. Once touched, the Curse will flow into the person's body, making them one with the magic inside. There is no longer a difference between the person and magic, as they are one. Once a Curse is absorbed, it will not reappear until the person dies of unnatural causes. The person can phase their body into the curse at will, use it as an attack, as an unbreakable defense, and even fly using it. The power of the Curse depends on the person's personality and emotions. The size and strength of the Curse-magic casted will be extremely powerful in times of distress or anger. For every magic, there is a Sea Curse, and vise versa (excluding human-made magics). Absorbing a Sea Curse makes the person immune to natural death, and stops their physical aging at the time they absorb it. When a Sea Curse; a given magic in its true form, is touched, the Curse becomes one with the person who came in contact with it, transforming their body into the curse's respective magic element, these people are known as Sea Curse users. Absorbing the curse also makes the user stop physical aging at the time it is absorbed and can only die of unnatural causes. For each magic, there is a Sea Curse variant, and only one of each Sea Curse of one element exist at one time. There are no Sea Curse variants of human-made magics. Curse users are able to control their respective element at will to do actions such as conjuring; attacks, impenetrable defences, and allowing flight. They cannot be injured by swords and guns as the blades and bullets would phase or be destroyed through the user's body, leaving the curse user unharmed. The power of the sea curse varies depending on the user's personality and emotions, so if angered, the size and strength of the curse-magic would be extremely powerful. Sea Curses The most basic type of Curse, fusing the user with a magic such as Fire. In the present year (Y1854), all of these have been taken by humans, or are hidden so well that no one will ever find them. Sea Curses will not be obtainable to players in Arcane Adventures, though in the prequel game, Online Fighting, players may obtain Sea Curses, albeit only Fire and Sand Curses. Supercurses When one person absorbs multiple Sea Curses, or when multiple Sea Curses fuse together naturally, it is known as a Supercurse. Natural Supercurses are extremely rare, and a sighting has never been documented. Creating a Supercurse manually is extremely difficult to do. The user must move the curses next to each other using special tools, and touch them both at the exact same time. If the person is even a millisecond off, the Supercurse will fail, and the user will only absorb one Sea Curse. This has only ever happened one time in history, when Cursebeard absorbed his four curses. Prometheus's Grand Fire Curses Soon after creating all of the normal Curses, Prometheus knew that Cursebeard would soon kill him. In his panic, he created the Grand Fire Curses, in hopes that a human would absorb them and defeat Cursebeard someday. Cursebeard was unaware of this, and he promptly absorbed the Blaze, Tide, Ice, and Energy Curses. Prometheus imbued these Curses with his own Grand Fire Magic. These curses give the person special control of a dangerous type of fire. In the 1,627 years that Prometheus has been dead, only two of these Curses have been found: the Inferno and Darkflame Curses. 'Known Curses' 'Non-canon/Admin Curses' 'Inferno Curse' Inferno is techlevel80's custom curse. Known Moves: Inferno Comet, Inferno Radiance and Infernal Flame. Void Curse Void is NeoRad's custom curse. Known Moves: Void Arrow, and Void Burst. Vector Curse Vector is tensaman's custom curse.